


Gonna be late

by Anonymous



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Desk Sex, King Noctis Lucis Caelum, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 23:56:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17518280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Noctis and Gladio take full advantage of the privacy that the King's office has to give.





	Gonna be late

He was going to be so late for that fucking Accountancy Division meeting.

His desk was a near unsalvagable mess. He could see that papers were ruined, crumpled and ripped and scattered into heaps without order. He could hear the front left leg of it creaking, something he’d jokingly compared to his own limb, as the antique fought to remain in one piece under the strain of the King of Lucis being thoroughly plowed by his six and a half foot Shield.

That was also comparable to him. 

He felt like he was being jostled apart, his hands sweaty and clenching onto nothing and anything until his finger joints cramped and his nails caught onto the wooden edge in desperation for something to stop him sliding straight onto the carpeted flooring. His knees were refusing to lock in place, and were it not for the wrought iron grip those massive hands had on his slim hips he’d have slumped to the floor almost as soon as the slow thrusting began. 

Gladio barely seems to be aware of the room around him. His breathing is rough but set to an unshakeable tempo, as though this were yet another long-mastered training exercise, and his movements followed suit. Harsh, pistoning thrusts that slammed hips to ass with such precision that Noctis’ gasps were strained with the mixture of both pleasure and effort at holding himself still. Gladio leaned further down to press his cock in deeper and sink teeth into the delicate skin of his King’s neck to bring an overwhelming onslaught of sensation, and Noctis wheezed under the added weight and pressure both inside and out. 

His arms wobbled, bent, and gave out but stronger arms looped under him to lift him back up before he could fall onto the desk and, as though he weighed nothing at all, lifted him, with one beneath his thigh and one under his heaving chest, back up to where Gladio wanted him. Not a moment’s reprieve was given and dark blue eyes clamped shut, his forehead now pressed as tightly as possible into the sweaty crook of his elbow, every inch of focus honed through the years of divine crystal imprisonment turned to the excellent use of not spilling until Gladio was ready to meet him there. 

The crown dug in against his skull and he risked lifting a hand to swat it despite the hair tangled around it, Gladio neither stopping nor slowing. It came free and he tossed it without thought from the desk, took a few deep breaths, and spread his thighs wider to allow Gladio as much room as he wanted. 

Gladio took more liberty with that than he had been expecting. His cape - previously pushed up to his shoulder blades along with the rest of his upper regalia - swished back down around him as he was lifted, turned around and then spread out on his back on the desk, entire body covered in a layer of sweat and ready to be taken for a ride. 

Gladio pressed one hand to the desk above his shoulder and leaned over him. The other went down, down, brushed over his balls and then went to work teasing the head of Gladio’s cock against his ass in circles, one, two, three, and then a firm press-

“Don’t wanna ignore this part,” Gladio said, though the words were too quiet to reach over his strung out moaning as Gladio finished pushing in, one hands swiping down across his chest to grab ahold of Noctis’ cock while the the other hand held his hips in place once more. “Watching it leak is nice, but playing with it is even better…” 

Noctis laughed. “Yeah, well,” he turned his head to the side to wipe his mouth against the silky sleeve of his shirt, wishing he wasn’t wearing it at all as the heat only increased, “don’t touch it yet or else it’ll - ah. _Oh-_ ”

Completely ignoring the warning, Gladio squeezed at him, the member burning hot and wet in his hands. “That’s my favourite part, your Majesty.” 

Noctis’ mouth dropped open, his back tensed and legs curling inwards to hold tight to the sides of Gladio’s barrel chest. Gladio smiled, appreciating the beautiful view of his King at his most divine. Pressing in deep and staying there, bodies pressed flush, he leaned down to press lips to lips, and then tongue to tongue. 

 

When he finishes deep in Noct’s ass thirty seconds later - Noctis following with a blissful sigh as Gladio smooths gentle fingers over his cock, nudging him over the edge and holding him there until he relaxes into his arms - the King is fifteen minutes late for his meeting.

**Author's Note:**

> I hate AO3 but I love posting lets all go back to ff.net... or Facebook if you're feeling wild


End file.
